A respirator of the type mentioned is known from DE 102 19 286 C1. The prior-art respirator comprises a breathing gas block, which is provided with a plurality of breathing gas ducts, through which the breathing gas is sent. A carbon dioxide absorber, which binds the carbon dioxide expired by the patient, is located below the breathing gas block. A metallic valve plate with a heating foil and a cover are arranged above the breathing gas block in a sandwich pattern. To avoid condensation effects within the respirator, the valve plate located centrally is heated by the heating foil, said heating foil being arranged flat at the points that are especially prone to water vapor condensation.
Even though the guiding of the heat flux within the respirator can be readily set by the centrally located valve plate, around which the breathing gas flows, the three-layer structure of the respirator is highly cost-intensive and the electric contacting of the heating foil requires a plug-type connection, which is led to the outside. Since the respirator must be taken apart for cleaning purposes, a plurality of components, which must be processed one by one, are present due to the three-layer design. There is a risk in this connection that the exposed heating foil will be damaged during cleaning or the electric contacts will corrode. In addition, the centrally located valve plate requires sealing against both the cover and the breathing gas block.